Nevile's Story, Book 1: Year 1
by cw1991
Summary: Neville Longbottom is starting Hogwarts and is about to enter a world of friends and family that he never imagined could be real. This is the story of Neville Longbottom and will focus entirely on him. From his moments in the books and beyond. This book is first year, rated M just for good measure. There will be several new things added so keep a look out for them. ENJOY!
1. Neville Longbottom

**Hello Everyone, as always I don't own Harry Potter or the Trade Marks, they belong solely to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the story in which they will be taking place. **

**I have been thinking for sometime about writing a story involving Neville Longbottom as the main character and have finally decided to put this story into action. Please note that I am telling you now, that this is entirely Neville's Story, some of it will sound familiar from the books, but for the most part I shall be making up what he did when not around in the books. This will span at least the seven known Harry Potter Books and may even go on following him into his life after Hogwarts. This first story will include all of First Year and will be given separate stories for each year. Please forgive me if that makes no sense, but I feel it will as you read along. There may be other OOC things that come along, I will speak more on that at the end of the chapter. But for now, Enjoy!**

Neville Longbottom awoke bright and early on the day of July 31st, his eleventh birthday. It had been a long and rough month, he had gone to visit his parents at St. Mungo's the day before, as his grandmother had plans for him today. Today she was going to take him to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies for Hogwarts, which he would be leaving for in just a few short weeks. As he dressed and grabbed what he intended to take with him, pictures of his parents to put in his wallet, a sack of galleons and a handkerchief incase he had a runny nose or an accident, he thought about all of the things that he might see. He had been to the Alley many times, but never on his birthday and never to buy supplies for school.

"NEVILL! HURRY UP!" Called his Gran from downstairs, she had a habit of always wanting to be on time, something most purebloods had. Finishing tying his tie, he grabbed his jacket and walked downstairs into the dining room. "There you are!" She fussed with exasperation. "I told you to be down here ten minutes ago." She continued as she pulled him close and began to fuss over his hair with a comb, trying to get it to lie down and settle into the style she preferred. "Now, do you remember what store we are meeting at?" She asked as she pulled the box of Floo powder down from the shelf.

Neville nodded, "Yes, we are meeting at the Magical Managerie." He said with a sigh, he always forgot things, so he was glad that she had decided to see if he remembered. "And I am to wait on you to pick me up, not wander on my own." He continued as he regurgitated her instructions from the day before. "That's right Nevy." She said, using her pet name for him. "Now, you can go on through first." She said as she held out the box of powder to him. "Remember, speak clearly and precisely on where you want to go." She instructed, she felt that she had done this a million times.

Taking the powder into his chubby little hands, he stepped into the fireplace and said in a loud voice. "MAGICAL MANAGERIE, DIAGON ALLEY!" as he finished his sentence he threw the powder down around him and green flames burst around him taking him on a whirlwind ride through several minutes. As the time past, he flew past many fireplaces and saw several people drinking coffee, eating cereal and families watching television. Finally the trip stopped and he plopped out of a fireplace in what he presumed to be the Magical Managerie, looking about he saw a man behind the counter, "I-is this the Magical M-Managerie?" He asked the man with in a frightened tone.

The man laughed softly , "Aye, lad this it be." He said with a friendly smile. "You must be Mr. Longbottom." He said with a wink, "All the Longbottom's for years have been dropping into my store to go on their Hogwarts shopping trip." He explained with another friendly laugh. "Yer, Gran will be along in a moment." He continued as he stepped around the counter and handed Neville a rag to wipe off the soot with. "Now, jus' take a seat over there." He said and pointed to a stool in a corner.

It didn't take long for his grandmother to join him and thank the man for keeping him safe. After a few short pleasantries, they bought the things Neville needed from the shop and walked out into the bustle of Diagon Alley. "Now stay with me Neville and don't go wandering off, we have lots to get you and only a few short hours before your Uncle will be coming over." She said and whisked him away to Flourish and Blotts to buy his books.

The remainder of the day was spent in hustle and bustle until they returned home where his Uncle was waiting for him with a surprise. "Hey Nevy!" He called out with a loud laugh, "I thought you might be able to use one of these." He said and pulled out a package wrapped nicely in green. "What is it?" Asked Neville with a smile, as he opened the package. "It's a rememberall." Said his Uncle with a wink to his grandmother. "And what is it supposed to do?" He asked as he looked up at his uncle in confusion. "It tells you if you have forgotten anything boy." His Uncle said with a smile.

Neville sat with the ball in his hand and the smoke turned red, "Looks like your off to a good start." Said his grandmother with a sigh, "What did you forget this time?" She asked as his uncle shook his head. "I don't know Gran." Neville said with a forlorn sigh. "I guess it would be better if it could tell me what I have forgotten." He continued as he handed the rememberall to her so that it could be put away in a safe place.

The remainder of the summer was spent in a rush of packing, making sure his ticket was safe and getting him a pet to take to school with him. On the day of September 1st, he and his grandmother aparated to King's Cross Station on Platform Nine and Three Quarters early. Several families were already bustling along the smoky, busy platform. "Now Neville, I want you to remember, you are the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom and I expect you to act like it. You pull any funny business, any at all and I will pull you out of school quicker than you can blink." She warned with a stern look before smiling. "Oh Nevy, you are going to have such a wonderful time." She pulled him close into a hug and then helped him to get settled onto the train.

As the time for departure arrived, several redheaded children and a woman appeared, a dark haired boy following them. "That'll be the Weasley's good family." His Gran said in a quick way of introduction. "Though I don't know who the dark haired boy is." She said as she tried to get a better look at him. "He does quite resemble James Potter though, I wonder if that could be little Harry." Neville's ears perked at this news, Harry Potter was a legend in their world, though nothing had been known about him for eleven years, not since Lily and James had died at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry's miraculous defeat of the dark wizard had led to many different stories about the boy, all of them good. Well, he would soon know and could then write to his Gran if it was indeed the Boy Who Lived.

All of a sudden a loud whistle blew and Neville raced to hug his grandmother and then climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Men were walking along the train, shutting doors and stowing away any unpacked luggage while the conductor walked from car to car checking tickets. With a lurch, the train moved forward and began to pull out of the station into the countryside. Neville sat in a compartment with a girl with long, bushy brown hair and buckteeth. "Hello." She said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you?" She asked introducing herself. "Neville, Neville Longbottom." He said in return. She smiled, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Neville Longbottom." She said with a smile. He felt a bit awkward in the silence that followed and so he pulled Trevor, his pet toad from his jacket pocket. "This is Trevor." He said as he introduced the frog. "Oh, isn't he cute." She said with a smile. She was already wearing her Hogwarts Robes, something about her told him that she was eagerly ready for the school.

**As I said Earlier, this is entirely Neville's story, some of it will follow the books slightly while a lot of it will be made up due to Neville not really being known throughout the books. There will also be several characters that I have created for the story and some new things. Keep an eye out for them. If you like the story thus far, please Review and Favorite or Follow to keep up, I will try to update the story as quickly as possible and hope to be done with first year in a few weeks. If you have any suggestions or comments or ideas that I may like to add in please feel free to PM me and if I use them I will be sure to accredit you. Thanks and enjoy! cw1991 **


	2. Arrival At Hogwarts

**AN: Sorry for the long delay in an update, been having a little writers block on this story.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW.**

Neville and Hermione sat together talking until Neville decided to change into his robes as well. While he was changing he set Trevor onto the seat beside of him. As he pulled his trunk down from the luggage rack, Trevor jumped through the open compartment door and Neville exclaimed aloud. "TREVOR!" He shouted with a dismayed look upon his face. "Come back here now!" He continued as he leaped from his seat and towards the door that the toad had jumped through. Landing in the hall, he saw no sign of the frog with a sigh of apprehension, he ran down the hall, looking for the toad in all directions, opening doors and asking if they had seen him.

After several moments, he returned to the compartment with Hermione who had a worried expression on her face. "Did you find him?" She asked concern in her voice. Neville shook his head. "I'll help you." She said with a smile as she stood and they began to wander up to the other end of the train. After several minutes they reached the end of the train and while he was in one compartment, she went into another. The answer he received was the same and so he turned and went back to their compartment empty handed. When she returned she sat down with a sigh and he continued to change.

After several moments she said. "You will never guess who I met in that last compartment." She smiled with apprehension on her face. "Who?" He asked in a tone of deflation. She smiled and said. "Harry Potter." Neville's eyes grew wide. "You mean _the _Harry Potter?" He asked with a surprised look upon his face. She nodded, "Yes the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She said with a smile. "He's come to Hogwarts?" Asked Neville in slight disbelief. He had heard about Harry Potter for years, wondering what ever happened to him, but he never expected to actually attend Hogwarts with him.

"He's a legend!" Exclaimed Neville still in a state of disbelief. "I know, and though he is very intriguing." She continued with a smile. He raised an eyebrow. "Well how else would you expect me to say he is?" She asked with a sigh. He shook his head as he raised his shoulders and said. "I dunno." She sighed, it was going to be a long train ride.

Several hours later the train pulled into Hogsmead station and the students began to pour out of the train. With a lot of noise and the smoke from the engine the first years began to group together as an extremely tall giant of a man called out. "Firs' years over 'ere." He gulped as he looked up into the bearded face of who he would eventually come to know as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. As the first years began to gather round him a dark haired boy looked up at him and greeted him by name with a smile. "'Ello 'arry." Said the man in a polite tone. As the remainder of the group joined them.

After about twenty minutes, the main raised his hand and motioned for them to follow him. "This way to tha boats." He called back as he lead them down a path to a row of boats sitting upon a black lake. "We're taking boats?" Asked someone from the crowd. "O' course ye are, all Firs' year students do." Said Hagrid as the students began to climb into the boats, Hagrid climbed into his own larger boat.

After everyone was inside the boats began to cross the lake on their own, as if powered by magic, which indeed they were. The ride across the lake took about twenty minutes before they landed on the other side in a small dock where they all disembarked and followed Hagrid up a flight of stairs and into the entrance hall of the castle. Being assembled into a room they were told to wait there until someone came to collect them. As they waited talk began to spread, the major topic of which was that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. Looking about he saw that the dark haired boy who had greeted Hagrid on the platform was actually Harry Potter himself and soon a sleek blond haired boy approached him.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train." He began in a pompous air, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He continued. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said in introduction to which Neville shuddered and the red headed boy beside of Harry snickered. "You think my name's funny do you?" He said turning to the boy, "No need to ask who you are, red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." He continued poking fun at the boy. "You will soon find some wizarding families to be better than others Potter, you don't need to be making friends with the wrong sort, perhaps I can help you there." The red haired boy scowled at Draco and Harry frowned, "I think I can make the wrong sort for myself thanks." Said Harry as the doors opened and a witch in a long emerald green robe and a black hat with a feather sticking out of the top entered the room.

"Good evening, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress to the school." She began as a way of introduction. "First off welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will be taken into the great hall and sorted into-" A loud croak echoed through the room and Neville saw Trevor on the floor near her. With a shout he bounded forward. "TREVOR!" He shouted interrupting the witch who gave him a stern look as he picked up his toad. "Sorry." He said as he stuffed the toad into his pocket. She quirked her eyebrow and began again. "As I was saying you will be sorted into your Houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She continued. "While you are here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose points." She paused to let the information to sink in. "At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." She concluded. "Now you will wait here and I will return for you when we are ready." She turned and left the room, her robes sweeping along behind her in her brisk pace.

The room erupted back into chatter as everyone began to discuss what house they would be in. Neville kept to himself, slightly embarrassed by what had just happened. No one took any notice of him except Hermione who stood there fidgeting with her robes, hoping that she looked the best she could. After a few moments Professor McGonagall returned and said. "We are ready for you now, form a straight line and follow me." She turned and opened the door leading them out and across the hall into what appeared to be a dinning hall. As she lead them down the center of the four rows of tables, she walked briskly, leading them to the end of the dais where the teachers sat at a long table. Upon the top of the dais was a stool with a hat. When she stopped them she turned and addressed them while the rest of the students in the hall watched on eagerly.

"When your name is called, you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She began as she picked up a scroll and undid the bindings letting it fall out so that she could read it. Picking up the hat in one hand she called out, "Susan Bones." A timid brunette walked forth and sat upon the stool. She was sorted and within a short time most of the students were sorted. "Hermione Granger!" She called out and Hermione walked up to the stool, seeming to be talking to herself as she went. When she sat upon the stool the hat seemed to be talking to her, finally it called out, "Gryffindor!" And she trotted off to join the Gryffindor students who were cheering for her. After a moment McGonagall called out, "Neville Longbottom!" Neville gulped, feeling as if his stomach had just hit the floor. Walking towards her, his feet feeling like lead he sat upon the stool and the hat was placed upon his head. "Another Longbottom, it's been a long time since I had the pleasure of meeting one of you." The hat said in his ear, making him jump a bit. "I think I know where you belong, though you probably will disagree." The hat continued while Neville sat there quaking. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Neville nearly fainted with relief, though he was now worried about if he was brave enough for Gryffindor or not." Taking a moment he stood and walked over to the table again to the applause that the other students had met, though perhaps not as loudly. The next few students were sorted quickly enough with Draco Malfoy ending up in Slytherin, to no one's surprise. After several moments McGonagall Called out, "Harry Potter." The room went silent, a hush running through it making the hairs stand up on the back of Neville's neck and goosebumps appear along his arms. He watched in silence as Harry walked up and sat upon the stool.

It felt like it took hours and you could see Harry muttering something to the hat. Finally the hat shouted, "Well if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!" The entire Gryffindor table erupted with applause as many stood to welcome him and shake his hand when he approached.

After the sorting was done a white haired man with a long beard stood and walked up to the podium. Looking out across the room through his half-moon spectacles he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, before I begin my speech I believe many of you have yet to fully enjoy a good meal today, let the feast begin." As he finished his words, the plates along the tables filled with food and there were all sorts of drinks as well. Neville reached forward and began to serve himself some ham and chicken along with a good helping of mashed potatoes and green beans. Seamus Finnegan began talking with Dean Thomas about his family and the rest of the hall began to fill with chatter as well.

As they ate a sudden wailing could be heard and suddenly several ghosts began to fill the hall, and the Gryffindor House ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, appeared through the table. "Hey I know you!" Shouted Ronald Weasley, pointed at him, "You're Nearly Headless Nick." The ghost gave him a stern look. "I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind." Hermione quirked her eyebrow, "How can you be nearly Headless?" She asked confused. The ghost looked at her. "Like this." He said and shook his head, which fell to the side, only being held on by a few unsevered sinews of flesh. With a look of revolt several people set aside their plates and turned their heads and even Hermione shook herself to rid her mind of the sight.

After Dinner they were lead by the House Prefect, Percy Weasley up to the Gryffindor Common room and he showed them where they rooms were. After a few short moments Neville went on upstairs and found his room that he would be sharing with all the other new First Year Gryffindor boys. Going over to his trunk, which had already been brought up, he took out his pajamas and changed before crawling into bed for the night. Tomorrow was the start of the school year and he wanted to be up bright and early for classes. Setting his alarm clock for seven a.m. he closed the curtains of his four poster and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
